sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
Ashiserus Redarrow
'THE FOLLOWING IS SENSITIVE MATERIAL, MARKED FOR MAGISTRATE EYES ONLY. READING THIS WITHOUT PROPER AUTHORIZATION IS A VIOLATION OF STATE CODE 117, SECTION E, AND IS PUNISHABLE BY IMPRISONMENT.' Ashiserus Redarrow is a freelance mercenary, spy, assassin, terrorist, thief, former pirate, double agent, and Executor for the Cabal of the Dying Sun. She comes from a background almost designed to turn her into what she is: orphaned at a young age, thrown to the wolves of the sea, and left to grow and mature with questionable role models and influences. Her interests appear to align with Quel'thelas for now, though she should be watched for any further Symphony-esque incidents. History Ashiserus Redarrow is believed to not be her actual birth name, and simply the name she has chosen for herself with regards to her "normal" persona. Agents that have gotten close to her have learned that she was removed from her home at a young age, possibly due to an abusive father or negligent mother abandoning the family. Little is actually known about this portion of her life beyond those remarks, as she keeps it a very closely guarded secret. (Inquisitor Starsunder's personal note: She may be from the Dawnstriker family. A girl named Asheaus bearing a close resemblance to Redarrow was taken from her home by her father and was later lost at sea. She was missing, presumed dead, when the ship her father took was pillaged and sunk by Captain Blackjack of the Cursed Revenge. The next time the Revenge was seen, a girl matching her description was seen aboard by a Thalassian Marine. It is my belief that this girl was Ashiserus, or more appropriately, Asheaus.) Until the Cataclysm, the rest of her life is likewise mostly unknown. She is known to have committed various acts of piracy while serving aboard the Cursed Revenge, while also serving as a bodyguard aboard goblin pleasure yachts. The name Ashiserus was used by a caravan guard along several routes in Tanaris, while a similar Ashiara was used by a merchant marine among the Alliance navy. (Inquisitor Starsunder's Note: The details of this are intentionally vague. Almost no written records exist to corroborate any of the tales I have been told, not even in the form of written financial records. Imagine that, criminals don't like paying taxes). Ashiserus herself is likewise vague about this time period, with no two agents telling the same story. What is known, however, is after the Cataclysm she stopped taking jobs revolving around the sea and moved inland. Emplyoment records obtained from various places of business have shown that she found work at taverns, inns, and houses of ill repute as waitstaff, while one Spellbreaker of the city claims to have fought her off during an artifact heist from the Reliquary. Another incident involved a customs agent finding her with dozens of contraband items as she entered the city. This final one ended with her in the Magistrate courts, where her service for Quel'thelas actually began. Service as an Agent to Quel'thelas During her trip through the Magistrate courts, multiple interrogations found that she had many skills and underworld knowledge that could be of use to the State. An offer was proposed, and she accepted. Working as intelligence under Mirava, she was first set to investigate an Amalathea Dawnsinger. Her investigation eventually led to meeting with a troll that had been banned from the city, Bones, and the materials she gathered were turned over to the State for further handling. Her duties from there consisted mostly of watching other members and serving security for to be inserted later on when I can find it, lol. Shortly before the invasion of the Legion, she handed in her resignation, abandoned her duties, and vanished. Known Aliases The Magistrate is still compiling a list of her known aliases, so this part of this file will continue to be a work in progress long into the future. * Velahara Greensun, Executor with the Cabal of the Dying Suns. (Inquisitor Starsunder's note: If I had to guess, this is where she went after the Legion returned this most recent time.) * Sarah Longfellow, Smuggler, Forger, Art Thief * Instana Netherwatch, Farstrider * Anteran Sunswallow, Petty Thief and Second-story man (Inquisitor Starsunder's Note: Male pronoun is appropriate here, as Anteran seems to be, from all outward appearances, male.) * Evian, Assassin * Vexrian, Spy and Saboteur This list will be kept updated as more are added to Redarrow's file.